ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Iron Man 2
IG-88 Meets Iron Man 2 is the twenty third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In Russia, the media covers Tony Stark's disclosure of his identity as Iron Man. Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton Vanko has just died, sees this and, with help from The Horde Of Darkness, begins building a miniature arc reactor similar to Stark's. Six months later, Stark is a superstar and uses his Iron Man suit for peaceful means, resisting government pressure to sell his designs. He and The 88 Squad re-institute the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows to continue his father Howard's legacy. The palladium core in the arc reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he cannot find a substitute. Growing increasingly despondent and reckless due to his impending death, and choosing not to tell anyone but The 88 Squad about his condition, Stark appoints his personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, and hires Stark employee Natalie Rushman as his personal assistant. Stark competes in the Monaco Grand Prix, where he is attacked in the middle of the race by The TGWTG Squad, Team Rocket, and Vanko, who wields electrified whips. Stark dons his Mark V armor and defeats Vanko while The 88 Squad defeats The TGWTG Squad and Team Rocket who escape, but Stark's suit is severely damaged. Vanko explains his intention was to prove to the world that Iron Man is not invincible and that The 88 Squad must die. Impressed by Vanko's performance, Stark's rival, Justin Hammer (who is a rogue agent working for The Horde Of Darkness), fakes Vanko's death while breaking him out of prison and takes him to The Horde Of Darkness's lair. He then asks him to build a line of armored suits to upstage Stark. During what he believes is his final birthday party, Stark gets drunk while wearing the Mark IV suit. Disgusted, U.S. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II prototype armor and tries to restrain him. The fight ends in a stalemate, so Rhodes confiscates the Mark II for the US Air Force. Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, approaches Stark and The 88 Squad, revealing "Rushman" to be undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally. Fury explains that Vanko's father jointly invented the arc reactor with Stark, but when Anton tried to sell it for profit, Stark had him deported. The Soviets sent Anton to the gulag. Fury gives Stark some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element. With the aid of IG-86 and his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark synthesizes it. When he learns Vanko is still alive and is with The Horde Of Darkness, he places the new element in his arc reactor and ends his palladium dependency. At the Expo, Hammer unveils Vanko's armored drones, led by Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor. The 88 Squad and Stark arrives in the Mark VI armor to warn Rhodes, but Vanko remotely takes control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor and attacks Iron Man, while The Horde Of Darkness intrudes the place and fights off The 88 Squad, while also betraying Hammer in the process. Hammer is arrested while Romanoff and Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan go after Vanko at Hammer's factory. Vanko escapes, but Romanoff returns control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Stark, Rhodes, and The 88 Squad together defeat Vanko, his drones, and The Horde Of Darkness. Vanko seemingly commits suicide by blowing up his suit, but The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Potts resigns as CEO. At a debriefing, while news footage of a rampaging Hulk plays, Fury informs Stark and The 88 Squad that because of his difficult personality, S.H.I.E.L.D. intends to use them only as consultants. Stark, Rhodes, and The 88 Squad receive medals for their heroism. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson reports the discovery of a large hammer at the bottom of a crater in a desert in New Mexico. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA